Question: What is the following value when expressed as a common fraction: $$\frac{1}{3^{1}}+\frac{1}{3^{2}}+\frac{1}{3^{3}}+\frac{1}{3^{4}}+\frac{1}{3^{5}}+\frac{1}{3^{6}}?$$
Explanation: This is a finite geometric series with first term $\frac{1}{3}$, common ratio $\frac{1}{3}$ and $6$ terms. Therefore the sum is: $$\frac{\frac{1}{3}\left(1-\frac{1}{3^{6}}\right)}{1-\frac{1}{3}}
=\frac{\frac{3^{6}-1}{3^{7}}}{\frac{2}{3}}
= \frac{3^{6}-1}{2\cdot3^{6}}=\frac{729-1}{2\cdot 729} = \boxed{\frac{364}{729}}.$$